


The Baseball Bat

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Stiles has some fun making fun of Lydia when he finds out she used a baseball bat on the beserker. Stydia!





	

“So, how’d you get out from the school?” Malia asked as the group met up the next day.

“I charged with a bat and hit him and then Sheriff Stilinski came and blew him up,” Lydia answered.

“Oh,” Styles said in a mocking tone and turning to Lydia. She turned her head and slapped her fist on the table. “A bat…huh?”

“Yes,” Lydia forced out, “there was a bat.”

“I don’t get it,” Malia whispered to Scott. “What’s wrong with a bat?”

Scott shrugged, he had absolutely no idea was going on. Kira, Liam, Malia, Scott, Derek and Mason looked at the two laughing and smiling.

“So when I use a baseball bat you rag on me, but oh, it’s okay for you to use one,” Stiles said.

“It was the first thing I thought of,” Lydia said.

“So does this mean I can get you a bat for your birthday?”

“No.”

“A steel bat? A wooden bat? What kind—“

“I swear, Stiles, if you dare get me a bat…”

“Lydia, Lydia,” Kira said, making sure here friend was looking at her from across the table, not just to the boy at her left. “He’s not going to get you a bat for your birthday.” Kira looked over at Scott. “Right?”

Scott took a long gulp of his water and raised his eyebrows.  
“I won’t,” Stiles said.

A few weeks later Lydia opened up her birthday gift from Stiles, which was, in fact, a baseball bat.


End file.
